Lunch Break
by jberri79
Summary: Noah needs a snack


**Title:** Lunch Break  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Noah/Reid  
><strong>WC:** 1,847  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own these characters. This is merely a stress reliever.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Noah needs a snack.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Contains Neid sex, if you don't like. DON'T FLIPPING READ!  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is a different dimension people, in this Reid can't live without Noah and vice versa.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Appreciated  
><strong>Beta'd:<strong>Nope all mistakes mind. And mine alone.

Hip bone pressed into solid desk leaving red marks; lines that looked permanent. Hands dug into waist pushing deep; out of control "yes" Noah moaned "like that please." His head hung low- breath leaving body in hard gasps. An arm pushed into his back forcing stomach into bare surface.

Reid leaned over body- lips touching ear "you like that baby?" Noah nodded mouth; hanging open. Words were not necessary- not right now. Reid grinned mischievously standing back; grabbing Noah by neck, holding him in place. He slammed into him over and over again until white lights burst shining behind eye lids.

Reid held onto Noah tight; body jerking deep into ass. Creamy fluids leaked out running down the back of thigh leaving a sticky trail.

Noah started to hump the desk, the fiction giving relief to his hard cock.

"Whoa, baby calm down…. I got you" Reid reached around and slowly started to stroke Noah's cock.

"Faster" Noah moaned "faster… please baby."

"Shhh don't worry; I'll take care of you."

Reid slowly pulled out- causing Noah to groan in protest. He pushed his body back into Reid not wanting to break the contact. Reid slapped the flesh- squeezing red print "behave" he whispered.

"Reid…. stop playing with me" Noah warned reaching around grabbing at sides, pushing their bodies together. Reid pulled away- finger tip grazing up tight split.

The feel of fingers flicking over hole put Noah into frenzy. Franticly he fucked at desk letting the feel of hard wood hit at round large head.

Reid stood back and watched the sight before him.

"You're a bastard," Noah whimpered as jerks became increased and incensed.

"Poor baby," Reid teased pulling Noah away from desk.

"Reid stop" Noah begged pushing at arms.

"You stop" Reid grabbed at wrist tugging Noah away from desk. He led him to a big comfy couch. The one Reid just had to have- knowing the things he could do with Noah on it.

"This is the last time I visit you on break" Noah grumbled.

"You say that now….but you'll be back, you can't help yourself, you need me."

"You think so huh?" A hint of sarcasm in the tone, Noah was unbearable when his needs weren't met.

"I know so Lank and stop being so pissy that's my job remember?"

Noah rolled his eyes- smile appearing bright "how?"

"How what" Reid asked running hand down cheek.

"How do you know I'll come back silly" Noah's smile _if_possible shined brighter, vampire teeth sharp and perfect.

"Because I can't stay away either…..and I need you too" Reid pulled Noah's face down to his- waited for the lick.

Noah smiled knowingly and dragged tongue over chin; lips connecting hot and wet.

"Sit down" Reid whispered- nudging Noah's body into waiting couch.

Noah did as he was told and watched as Reid ran back to desk searching through drawer.

"Hurry up baby," Noah whined as hand stroked at dick.

"I'm coming" Reid found what he was looking for and hurried back over to Noah. He stood in front of Noah- cock tempting mouth, the heady smell of sex lifting off skin entering Noah's nostrils.

Noah looked up into ice blue eyes "you're killing me baby" he held out his hand; body shivered as cold gel hit palm.

"I'm sorry… not trying to" Reid grinned devilishly "promise."

"Yeah right" Noah groaned, as he slicked up his cock- eyes thick with lust, want and need, he bit is lip as he stroked; Pre cum mixing in with product "shit" he murmured- head falling back in pleasure.

Reid ran his hands through hair- let fingers trace over full pink lips "you ready?" Noah just nodded; swallowed hard- Adam's apple bouncing free. Reid leaned in and kissed it, Noah caught lips- sucking at bottom before Reid pulled back.

"Turn around" Noah directed. Reid turned around- ass in full view. He backed up over erect cock and slowly lowered himself. Feeling the tip of head, he moaned- couldn't wait for the fullness that was Noah.

Slowly he sat, letting thick hardness enter him "ahh"

Noah had his hands placed on Reid's waist- helping to ease him down onto it. "You okay baby?"

Reid didn't say anything- just took deep breaths.

"Baby?"

"I'm fine…. just give me a second" Noah ran his hand up Reid's back- let finger tips trace circles. "Okay" Reid groaned, leaning back into Noah's chest.

"You ready?" Noah's voice was deep and husky as it hit Reid's ear.

Reid just nodded and made sure feet were planted hard on floor, Noah dung into waist; lifting body up and slamming back down "uhhh!"Reid cried out.

"You good?"

"Just keep going Lank…. don't stop" Noah smiled at that; he loved when Reid became needy, submissive, it wasn't in his nature, Reid gave orders- didn't take them. However every time Noah's cock made an appearance, Reid became completely undone. He would try to hide it- act tough but as soon as Noah filled him up, it was over. "Fuck me" he demanded slapping at strong shoulder.

"As you wish baby" Noah lifted him again and slammed back down, he did it over and over again until Reid was moaning his name on instant reply, a series of 'thanks yous' and 'oh gods' mixed with profanity cluttering the room.

Noah moved Reid's body up and in one quick move- instead of pulling Reid back down, Noah pushed up and in. The move caused Reid to jerk "Oh fuck!" He yelled.

The couch was close to the door and Noah looked towards it, hoping no one heard. It's not like people didn't know what they were doing in there already- but still he didn't want them to hear.

"You have to be quiet baby…. people might hear" Noah whispered, as Reid fell back into sweaty chest.

Like a school boy about to be caught underneath the bleachers; realizing what he just did and how he sounded, Reid covered his mouth, as eyes got wide with fear looking towards the door. When nothing happened, he relaxed into chest "you turn me into such a blabbering idiot…. Damn."

Noah chuckled, the vibrations from chest caused Reid to moan and grind in "see…I hate you"

"No you don't… you love what I do to you" Noah's voice was certain as he spoke. He started to fuck into Reid, he grabbed him by the face- squeezing cheeks and turning him towards lips. Noah kissed wet and rough, as he fucked in slow and sweet. "You like that?"

"Hmm mmm" Reid wrapped his arms behind Noah's neck and enjoyed the feel of cock rubbing against tight walls, hitting pleasure spot. They continued this for a while, Noah sucking at lips and squeezing tight at cheeks- keeping Reid's head in place.

"I'm almost there" Noah whispered into bruised lips; thrusts slow, steady. Reid grabbed at cock stroking at frantic pace, he'd already had his turn- but couldn't resist the need for another one.

Noah let go of cheeks, dung fingers in waist again- thrusts wild. One more deep plunge and it would be over.

Reid stroked his cock lightly, barely having to squeeze- put any pressure.

A brush over head one last time, had creamy ropes shoot out; shooting across room.

Reid's ass clenched. That did it, before Noah knew it he was giving every thing he had to Reid, still he kept fucking in, felt as cream drizzled from ass over thick cock, nestling into hair- surrounding balls.

The high they felt took forever to come down from, Reid's arms still tight around Noah's neck, Noah's finger nails leaving wounds in waist "shit" Reid finally said "that was amazing."

"Tell me about it"

Reid let his arms drop, he turned facing Noah "I think I made you late."

"I think I made _you_late" Noah smiled lazily- orgasm still coursing through. Reid moved in kissing at lips, Noah's head fell back when kiss broke.

Reid tried to stand; Noah held tight rubbing circles on stomach, eyes closed, content smile on face.

"I have to do rounds in about" Reid looked at his watch" fuck" he whispered "five minutes" Noah whimpered knowing that their time was up "stop whining" Reid said sternly "I'll let you fuck me again…. tonight when I get home."

"Promise" Noah still had his eyes closed, head resting on plushy couch, arms tight around Reid's waist- wouldn't let go until Reid confirmed.

"Promise" at hearing that, Noah let his arms drop; Reid stood up. Noah sighed as soon as the connection was broken- but laughed lightly when Reid pinched soft at nipple.

Noah could hear Reid moving around- still he didn't open eyes. He hummed in approval when warm cloth ran over dick, down thighs and legs "thank you baby."

"You're welcome… I put your clothes on my chair"

"Okay"

"I'll see you tonight?"

Noah opened his eyes, concerned look on face "why do you always ask me like there's a question mark on it, like maybe I won't show up?"

Reid said nothing just put white coat on preparing to leave.

Noah wasn't doing it today, wasn't giving the talk, the reassurance. Eventually Reid would get the picture and stop wondering- stop the doubting.

"Besides…. you promised me sex. Of course I'll show up. And my clothes are there. Then there's the cable, I'm not missing out on my TCM."

Reid glared, he was a grown man; was capable of so much, his alligator skin never cracked- self esteem always at a high level - but still he needed the words he knew Noah held for him.

Noah was the only one who could get to him. Talk him down "Funny Lank" he finally said, knowing all he'd just thought was the honest to god truth.

"Sorry but I can't take you serious when you act like this" Noah turned his head and closed his eyes again.

Reid did the glare again, he really needed the words "don't you have to get up?"

"Nope had a short day" Noah replied.

"You didn't tell me that Lank."

"I didn't think I needed to baby."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"What do you _want_me to do?" Noah turned his head back towards Reid waiting for an answer.

"Can you stay?"

"Of course"

Noah propped his legs up onto the couch; settled body into cushions. "Lock the door when you leave…. nobody else gets to see _this_but you" Noah winked and closed his eyes.

Reid stared for a moment before leaving- eyes taking in the long frame. His hand was on the knob about to turn.

"Reid" Noah suddenly said very quietly.

"Yeah"

"All those things you need me to say…?"

"Yeah" Reid said hopeful.

"I'll say them tonight when we get home."

"Promise"

"Promise" Noah whispered. "Now go so you can get back."

Reid smirked and turned out the lights "I love you Lank"

"I love _you _doc"

With that said, Reid left Noah alone to sleep- but little did Reid know, Noah wasn't going to sleep, he was too lost in thought about his situation, and Noah had a lot to think about.


End file.
